writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 138
Unkle Munky is now available, without the ads, here >>> ---- *Artist - Biffy Clyro. *Song - Many of Horror. *Videos prone to removal. ---- Foxy Knoxy Trevor from Yorkshire asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Do you think Foxy Knoxy is guilty? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Trevor, Ms. Knoxy is guilty of nothing other than trying to keep herself warm! After all, I myself have been known to wear chunky knitwear! I find the whole case despicable in the extreme. Good day! Trevor replies - What the fuc…? ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Coastal Erosion Maxine from Knightsbridge asks - Dear Unkle Munky, What, if anything, can be done about the constantly eroding coastlines of Britain? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Maxine, I have already initiated a plan of action with regards to this matter. Pictured below are just two guilty specimens from the North coast of Wales who I had forcibly removed over the weekend. How our precious coastlines can be expected to survive the constant poundings of such massive arses is, to be quite frank, completely beyond me! Maxine replies - Oh for god's sake! ---- Munky's HeadLies ---- Munky Attempts to Secure Next Year's Xmas number One Keith from Stoke asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that you are already mounting a campaign to secure next year’s Xmas number one single? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Keith, I can confirm that I am indeed mounting a campaign with regards to attaining the number one singles chart position of 2010. I already have permission to use the song and hope to secure the vocal talents of Ms. Susan Boyle in the very near future. I would, at this stage, like to extend my thanks to 'Motorhead' for allowing me the use of their 1980’s classic, ‘The Ace of Spades’. ---- Best of Munky 2009 Dear Ms. Motion Sickness, Have you correlated my best bits of the year yet? I was expecting a list on my desk by now? ''Ms. Motion Sickness replies - It’s next to your Kylie Minogue novelty pencil sharpener, Munky.'' 'Unkle Munky says -' But it’s just a blank sheet of paper, Mary? ''Ms. Motion Sickness replies - Yeah, I couldn’t find any best bits, Munky. You’ve been shit all year.''' '''Unkle Munky splutters -' What the… Disgraceful Behaviour! ---- Gaga Warren from Stevenage asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding Lady Gaga? I suspect that my mate is pulling my plonker again and no mistake! 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Alan, I did receive your email and can confirm that Ms. Gaga’s nipples do indeed flash on and off when facing hazardous situations. You really should have more trust in your friend’s counsel! Good day! ---- Mundane Quote of The Day ---- Lesbian Query Danny from Halifax asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that Beth Ditto is a lesbian? 'Unkle Munky says -' No Danny. I think she’s from New York. Danny replies - What the fu…? ---- UK Munky Gold Plus One ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>